


[podfic] i've been confused on how to move (real love's so hard to find)

by growlery, knight_tracer, the24thkey



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, My Brother My Brother and Me (Podcast)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, an au where neil listens to advice podcasts, multivoice podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Justin: John Doe says“I am a student athlete and I have an issue with someone on my team. The first time I ever met him, he hit me so hard in the stomach with a racquet that I went flying to the floor-Griffin: Okay, wait, I know the answer to this question, get a restraining order. Or leave the state. Probably leave the state. Leave the state might be the right answer.Justin: Let me finish, it gets so much worse.He hit me so hard in the stomach with a racquet that I went flying to the floor. However, over this year, though he has threatened me with death on a number of occasions, he has promised to keep me safe from my past (don’t worry about it).Griffin: DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT?
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	[podfic] i've been confused on how to move (real love's so hard to find)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i've been confused on how to move (real love's so hard to find)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314423) by [Talls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talls/pseuds/Talls). 



> the24thkey as Justin McElroy  
> knight_tracer as Travis McElroy  
> growlery as Griffin McElroy
> 
> and edited by growlery!

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oet03nl4t1qndok/i%27ve%20been%20confused%20on%20how%20to%20move%20%28real%20love%27s%20so%20hard%20to%20find%29.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 14:20
> 
> size: 10.3MB
> 
> music: went old school mbmbam for this one. intro is take a chance on me, outro is root to this


End file.
